


Shin-chan's secret

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miyaji brothers are blackmailing Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin-chan's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought..

Shin-chan no Himitsu

"Oi, Midorima-kun" Miyaji tapped Midorima on the shoulder and Midorima freezes  
"You're going out with us right?" The younger Miyaji grinning beside his brother  
Midorima wanted to say no, but he couldn't. He adjusted his glasses "I don't have a choice, do I?"  
"Don't make it sound like we're bullying you" The older Miyaji complained pulling out his mobile phone from his pocket "You don't want him to know your secret, right?"  
"Then, see ya later" The younger Miyaji pat him on his back before leaving the room with his brother "We will wait for you at the gate"  
If not for his "carelessness" he wouldn't have been in this situation.  
"Shin-chan!" Takao came running across the court waving, holding something on his hands  
"And here comes the reason I'm being dragged by those two, wherever they want" Midorima said to himself  
"Nee, Shin-chan, look, I got front row tickets for that artist's concert. Will you watch it with me?"  
"How did you manage to get those? Isn't it sold out already?"  
"Someone gave it to me, you're going to watch it with me right?"  
He was about to say yes, but he remembered his commitment with the Miyaji's. "It's tonight right?"  
Takao nodded "You're watching it with me right?"  
"Oi, Takao-kun" Kiyoshi puts his arms around Takao's shoulder "What are these?" He pulled the tickets from Takao's hands "Are you two going to watch this concert?"  
"Yes" Takao answered  
"Oh, but didn't you promise to go out with us Midorima-kun?" It is Yuya who is swinging his phone in front of Midorima  
The smile on Takao's face vanished "Oh, I see" the tickets fell from his hands, but he didn't seem to notice nor care about it anymore "Then I'll go ahead. Have fun." He said, but he really looked disappointed  
"Oi, Takao" Midorima grabbed his arms  
"It's okay" Takao said forcing himself to smile, but Midorima didn't miss the tear forming on Takao's eyes  
"Liar! Don't say it's okay, if it's not. It's okay to be selfish with me" He pulled Takao closer locking him in his arms "I'm sorry sempai, I can't go out with you today" he said to the Miyaji brothers  
"So, i'll show it to Takao-kun then?" Kiyoshi threatened "I wonder how he'd feel if he found out about what you did while he was sleeping"  
"Eh, what's going on?" Takao confusingly asked "Miyaji-sempai wha-" before he could finish his sentence Midorima kissed him on the lips  
"You kissed me?" Takao asked still absorbing what's happening "It's not a dream, right?"  
"It's your fault. How can I not kiss you when you looked like you're about to cry?"  
"Shin-chan!" Takao hugged Midorima tighter "If Shin-chan will kiss me when I cry, then I'll cry everyday, no, I'll cry every hour, no every mi-"  
Midorima kissed him again "Baka! You don't have to do that."  
"What's going on?" The Miyaji brothers asked  
"Tell him if you want, I don't care anymore" Midorima said to the brothers  
"Tell me what?" Takao asked  
"So, it's mutual then" Kiyoshi said falling on his knees "Now , we can no longer ask Midorima to buy our food"  
"Let's go nii-chan, it's useless even if we tell Takao" Yuya said dragging his brother out of the gym "And for you two" glancing back at Midorima and Takao "don't make out in the gym!"

***  
Two weeks earlier..

Shutoku is on their way to their training camp. Takao and Midorima were sitting at the last row of the bus. Takao was leaning on Midorima's shoulder sleeping. "Shin-chan" he said on his sleep. Midorima looked at his partner, whose oversized shirt is hanging on his shoulder revealing his well toned muscles. His lips slightly parted, he can't help but notice his smooth skin, and long thick lashes. The next thing he knew, he was kissing him.  
"I got that"  
Midorima was startled to see two of his sempai's taking his picture while he was kissing his best friend.


End file.
